Summer And Her Ice Cream
by Rudy2805
Summary: It's Summer time... and Ash did something which made Misty angry. Read the story to find out what had exactly happened and how does he console Misty. A cute Pokeshipping One-shot. My second fic


NOTE: I don't own Pokemon, cuz if I did, Pokeshipping would be canon long ago.

Yayy! So finally something came into my mind to write about. So I guess you've atleast got an idea about the story by reading the summary and the title. This is just my second fic. It's a One-shot. I hope you like it and please don't forget to like, REVIEW and share this story.  
[thoughts]- itallic "dialogues"

_  
Characters:

Ash: 18 Misty: 18 _

It was a bright and a hot sunny day. It was Summer after all. The scorching sun was killing the Pallet towners. The temperature outside was about 48 degrees, it was the hottest Summer ever, according to the residents.

"It's so hot, I'm dying here." complained Ash about the heat. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop on the table, he was doing some research on evolutions of Eevee as Professor Oak had told him. [ I hope Misty doesn't faint while coming], he thought to himself. Misty had gone outside to do some shopping.

"Uh.. I can't tolerate this heat." cried Ash as he bagan to search the AC remote. [Damn it, where the hell is the AC remote?] he thought. After searching for a while, he finally found the remote.. under the couch. "What was it doing there?" said Ash as he minimized the room's temperature, and he continued with his research.

He heard a doorbell. He opened the door and saw a beautiful girl wearing a summer hat with her blazing orange hair down,she wore a short frock and had shopping bags in her hand. He welcomed her and took the bags from her hand.

"I was dying in that heat." said Misty as she collapsed on the couch.

"Misty!" shouted Ash as he rushed towards her. "Are you okay? Say something!" Ash shook her gently and held a glass of water in his hand.

"I'm fine.. it's just the heat, and I didn't pass out okay." said Misty and she took the glass of water and drank the water at once.

"Thank God, I was so worried, and can't you carry a water bottle with you? Anyways, go and freshen up, we'll eat lunch after that." said Ash.

After the lunch, Misty went towards kitchen. Ash sweatdropped and began to panic. [Oh no, Ash you're gone now. You're dead, but still.. no need to worry] he thought to himself. She came back in the living room and gave Ash a suspicious look. Ash looked back at her and her a nervous and awkward smile, which made her suspicion increase. She went toward him and asked in an innocent voice, "Ash. have you seen my chocolate ice cream which was in the freezer?"

"Which ice cream? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about your chocolate ice ream, and why would I eat YOUR favourite icecream. Heh.." Ash awkwardly answered.

"Oh really? Is it?" said Misty as she grabbed the collar of his T-shirt and pulled him closer. She looked straight into his eyes as if she was reading his mind. Ash melted and gave up.

"Fine, I ate that. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Ash confessed and got hit by Misty's precious mallet which she carried with her since she was ten.

"Ooww, that thing really hurts." cried Ash as he was trying to defend himself, but in vain.

"I know right! And it ahould hurt. Why did you eat my ice cream? What did you think, that I wouldn't know? You knew I love chocolate ice cream and still you ate that. Don't talk to me till you get me a new one." said a furious Misty.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I ate your ice cream. But atleast listen to what I'm saying." said Ash as he went towards her.

"I'll talk to you only when you buy me a new ice cream. Now." said Misty, facing her back towards him.

"Oh don't tell me to go out, you know it's so hot outside."

"You should've thought that before eating my ice cream."

"But listen to me." he hugged her from behind

"Ash it's already too hot, this not the time for cuddling." said Misty. He didn't listen.

"Ash let me go." said Misty to which Ash didn't respond.

Misty tried to let go of him, but in vain. He had held her tighlty.

"Misty.."  
"Misty.." said Ash he held her closer and he whispered in her ear," I've already bought another ice cream for you." and he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, her anger vanished and she gave him a tight hug. She was quite possesive about ice creams, especially the chocolate flavour.

"But.." Ash smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll get it on one condition." he smirked again.

She gave him a confused look.

"C'mon Misty, you know what I mean." said Ash as began playing with her hair.

She understood what he meant, resulting her to blush. Ash smiled.

"So, what's the condition?" asked Misty playfully as she played with collar of his T-shirt.

He looked in her eyes, and said, "I want a kiss." She blushed again, making Ash's heart melt.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
After a long kiss, they broke the kiss out of breath.

"I love you." said Ash and held her hand.  
"I love you too" said Misty and she smiled.

"So, where have you kept the ice cream?" asked Misty.

"Umm.. uhhh... I didn't buy it" said Ash with a laugh. Misty got furious and punched him in the stomach.

"Ow.. hey, I was kidding okay, it's in the freezer, I kept it deep inside so you couldn't find it. And actually.. I didn't eat your ice cream." said Ash.

"So this was your plan huh?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, sorta. You liked it right?" asked Ash.

Misty smiled. "Hm.. yeah."

"I'm glad I ate your ice cream" Said Ash with a smirk.

THE END _  
And it's done. Please write down your precious reviews cuz I need them. Don't forget to share this story, tell me how you felt after reading this.


End file.
